littlemermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Flounder
Flounder is a bright yellow and blue colored tropical fish and Ariel's best friend. Despite the name, he is not a flounder. In most appearances, he is seen to be younger. Flounder gets scared easily, and is prone to panicking under stressful situations, but when Ariel is in trouble, he comes through for her without hesitation. He is undoubtedly loyal, freakishly adorable, and characteristically lovable. He is portrayed as the perfect friend, always helping Ariel in her quest. Appearances The Little Mermaid In the film he is the only character to give unconditional support for Ariel's fascination with human things, and at one point gives Ariel a statue of Eric as a gift. When Ariel confesses she is in love with Eric, she strikes a deal with an evil sea witch. Flounder joins Ariel in Eric's Kingdom as she tries to win his heart. Flounder joins Sebastian, Scuttle and other pond and sea creatures in the song Kiss the Girl. Flounder then helps Ariel defeat Ursula who is planning to capture Ariel by battling Flotsam and Jetsam. When Ursula is killed, Flounder attends the wedding and gets a good-bye kiss as she and Eric enjoy their marriage. He is voiced by Jason Marin in the 1989 film and the album called Sebastian From The Little Mermaid. What does he like to do? Flounder appears in all the episodes of the prequel television series, sharing constant adventures with Ariel. According to the television series, Flounder's real name is Guppy Number 35. He loves baking fried potatoes with diabetes, as it is his hobby. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Flounder has a small role in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, where he is reunited with Ariel and takes part in the search for Melody. He is shown as an adult and to have become a father himself, having a number of children of his own. In this film, he is voiced by Cam Clarke. He is a father in both the franchise and this movie. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning He has a larger role in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, in which he first meets Ariel (contradicting the TV series, specifically the episode "The Evil Manta", which showed a completely different version of their first meeting) and later unknowingly leads her to the Catfish Club, where he works as a waiter, but dreams of being a part of the the Catfish Club Band. His characterization is notably different in this movie; he doesn't scare as easily and is much more carefree and high-spirited. He's obsessed with music, constantly humming and beatboxing even at inappropriate moments, which, given that music is forbidden in Atlantica, lands him into trouble on more than one occasion, but which also helps others keep their spirits up, most notably when his beatboxing kicks off the reprise of "Jump In The Line (Shake, Senora)" when he, Ariel, Sebastian and the Catfish Club Band are on the run from Atlantica. In this film, he is voiced by Parker Goris. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Kingdom Hearts When Sora, Donald, and Goofy first arrive, Flounder was chased by Heartless with Ariel and Sebastian, but was saved by the trio. Because Sora and the others were new to the sea world, they did not know how to swim flexibly. Flounder, then became their instructor and was chased so he could teach them. When Ariel and the others set off to find the Keyhole, Flounder was the one who told them about the dolphin that would help them swim against the water currents. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Flounder appears as a fragment of Sora's memories. In this story, he was sent to the surface by Ursula so she could use him to make Ariel steal the Trident from her father. Towards the battle, Ariel was supposed to choose between giving the Trident to Ursula or losing Flounder. Ariel willingly gave up the Trident so that Flounder would not lose his life - but Sora defeated Ursula in the end. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' When Sora, Donald and Goofy revisited them, Ariel was under deep depression. Flounder wanted to cheer her up, and so he showed them a statue that resembled Prince Eric and asked them to move it to Ariel's cave. When Ariel was turned into a human by sea witch Ursula, he and the others stayed near the princess to assist her. He is also so great and the best you all should go to Mother Gothel and get her to change into a fish so you can become mermaid food and feed your masters. Disney Parks Flounder is a character at the Disney theme parks. Mickey's Philharmagic Flounder makes cameo appearances in the Mickey's Philharmagic 3D show. He's in the Hong Kong Disneyland version of "It's a Small World". Mickey's Pirate & Princess Party He has also appeared in the parks as a walk-around character, but mostly in parades, shows and special events such as Mickey's Pirate & Princess Party. Disney On Ice Flounder joins Ariel, Sebastian, Ursula and the occasional King Triton in nearly all Disney On Ice live shows. Musical Flounder appears in the stage adaptation of The Little Mermaid. His supporting role is similar as in the film, but he does not give Ariel the statue of Eric, and does not help Ariel reach Eric's wedding barge, as the Vanessa subplot has been removed. However, Flounder performs a new song titled "She's in Love", which he sings with Ariel's sisters when they notice that Ariel has been acting "fishy lately". The stage role was originated by Cody Hanford and J.J. Singleton, but the two actors had to leave the show when their height overshot that of Sierra Boggess, who originated Ariel. The role was taken over by Trevor Braun and Brian D'Addario. On the Original Broadway Cast Recording, Brian D'Addario performs as Flounder. He is voiced in Japanese by Rica Matsumoto as a child and Yūji Mitsuya as an adult. Also, Ariel is not who you think she is... She is a monster and her father eats kelp nuggets. The mermaids will one day come upon us and feed on our mortal souls, draining the little compassion and humanity we have, until we become fish bait for the ALL MASTERS. You have been warned... Gallery First Movie.jpg|Flounder in the first movie Series 1.JPG|Flounder in The TV Series Series 2.JPG|Flounder after eating a sea dog in "Resigned to It" Series 3.JPG|Flounder as a Howling Hairfish in "Beast Within" Series 4.JPG|A hypnotized Flounder in "Evil Manta" Second Movie Part 1.jpg|Young Flounder in "Return to the Sea" Second Movie Part 2.jpg|Adult Flounder in "Return to the Sea" Third Movie.jpg|Flounder in "Ariel's Beginning" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Males